A Little Too Curious
by Nottoca
Summary: Hitsugaya has some questions about Matsumoto… No real paring. Oneshot


bleach doesn't belong to me - i just like to play with the characters...

This is a one-shot. It is based (vaguely) on something that happened to me. I was visiting a friend and his little boy came and asked me something like this (not what I'm good for – it was the boobs thing). My friend's wife was horrified – he and I couldn't stop laughing.

Please leave comments, I'm still not used to letting other people read my fics and I'm not sure how funny it might be to anyone else.

> >

Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork to the form lying on his couch. She was asleep again. Why did he put up with her slacking off, her avoidance of any responsibilities she found too tedious or inconvenient and her general lack of respect for him, her captain. She also commandeered his couch for her daily nap. The couch was even starting to fit to her form and, at any given time, a good portion of her paperwork tended to be hidden under it. With a sigh he rose to pour himself another cup of tea. Holding a another cup of hot tea, when he turned and leaned against the counter he could only shake his head as he watched his lieutenant sleeping.

He quickly tried to run through a list of her good traits. When in a fight, she always had his back and was damned good with her zanpakuto and Kido. She was good at handling the general training for the unit. she was… the head gossip of the Gotei 13 so he always knew what was going on, whether he wanted to or not. And… when she was awake, she did tend to lighten up the office. And, um, well that was all he could think of on the spur of the moment. He once again asked himself why the hell he kept her around.

He knew why he'd been assigned to this unit. As the youngest taicho and the only one who'd not gone thru puberty yet, it made sense to assign him to the unit with the walking sex-bomb for a fukutaicho. Unfortunately for him, recently, her physical attributes were starting to become a distraction to him as well. If only she would wear a less revealing kimono. How the hell did she keep her boobs in there? She must contain them somehow or she'd get a black eye when she ran. Did gravity even have an effect on them? What exactly did they feel like? Soft like a pillow or were they more squishy?

A soft snore pulled him from his thoughts. She was obviously sleeping soundly, so if he was careful, perhaps he would be able to answer his questions without her waking up. Leaving his tea on his desk, he crept quietly to kneel in front of her. Checking again to see that she was still sleeping, he listened to her light snores. With one finger, he gently poked one breast. The resistance of her warm skin was a strange feeling. Not exactly soft or squishy, but somewhere in between. Was she even wearing a bra? Glancing at her face to ensure she was still asleep, his finger pulled lightly at her kimono, trying to find a bra strap. What he found there instead surprised him.

"Taicho?" Her voice said softly. He gasped and fell backwards when she spoke.

Hitsugaya's eyes traveled to her face to find she was awake and watching him. "Uhmm…" his first reaction was to explain his actions but his mind went completely blank. What kind of explanation could you give in this sort of situation? He had thought a hollow might be hiding in there because, after all, even hollows were drawn to her breasts and there was more than enough room to hide in there? Perhaps she was concealing a few bottles of sake or several large melons under her kimono? Or maybe he was looking for a pencil and thought she had one somewhere on her?

"H-h-how long were you awake?"

"Just a few moments." She sat up with an amused grin on her face and adjusted her uniform.

He backed away and returned to his desk. His head was bowed so he wouldn't have to look her in the face.

Loyalty. Yes that was it. That was the reason he kept her around - she was an extremely loyal officer. When he gave her a serious order in a life or death situation, she obeyed it without questions. And often times when in battle, she knew what he was going to do even before he did. Loyalty… and an unwillingness to press sexual harassment charges. That last one was important.

Her voice broke thru his thoughts. "Did you find an answer to your question?"

"Um… yeah, I guess I did." He finally raised his head and Matsumoto was surprised to see the light blush on his cheeks. "But, duct tape?"


End file.
